


When Alec stayed behind in Magnus apartment (City of Ashes)

by whenfictiontakesover



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, M/M, also some of cassandra clare words are in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfictiontakesover/pseuds/whenfictiontakesover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during City of Ashes when Jace and company decide to go speak to the Seelie Queen.<br/>What exactly happened once Alec and Magnus were alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Alec stayed behind in Magnus apartment (City of Ashes)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited by anyone one but me so sorry if any spelling mistakes and such.  
> Sorry for all the shouldn't, couldn't, wouldn't, isn't, and hadn't. Didn't realized how much I used them  
> Also Cassandra Clare's words are used in this story and in no way are they mine

Alec was just a guy waiting to be discovered. He hid behind the glamour and the black clothes, always lived in the shadows of Izzy and Jace. Jace, just the name made him smile but now Jace was becoming someone else, ever since their lives crossed Clary’s path.

Just more proof of how hidden Alec liked to be that not even Clary batted an eyelash at him. Clary who when they first met was thought to be a Mundane with the sight but it turned out she was just hidden from the Shadowhunter world.

Their group had come a long way since they met. Jace and Clary although madly in loved kept their distance since discovering the truth that Valentine was their father. It was painful to watch his parabati go through this challenging time. There wasn't much Alec could do for him besides try to be there for him, but like always Jace pushed him away.  


Clary on the other hand had the Mundane Simon to help her out through this tough time. Although it seemed like something had started up between them that couldn't be working. We all knew that Clary loved Jace and maybe even Simon realized you couldn't force love, you could only watch the one you love be in pain. Maybe something he and Alec had in common or maybe not so much anymore. 

Izzy on the other hand, although she tried to play off the attraction she felt for Simon was off dating all sorts of Downworlders. 

And of course that left Alec, the gay Shadowhunter. The boy with blue eyes and black hair, the boy who was hiding two big secrets. One only Izzy and Clary knew which was that he was gay. Alec felt the crushing weight of holding this in as he felt the fear of his parents, the Clave, or heaven forbid Jace found out.

The other secret that no one knew was that a few weeks ago he had gone to see the glorious Magnus Bane who had saved his life after he was attacked by the Greater Demon. He knew he hadn't just gone there to thank Magnus, and in the end it all turned out great. 

He had been keeping a secret relationship with Magnus full of late night visits and make out sessions. He never dared to go any further and would always break it off. He knew he wanted Magnus he could feel himself forgetting the feelings he thought he had for Jace, now Magnus would crawl into his head.  


That was a big problem; his secret relationship with said warlock was his second secret and by far the biggest one he could have never imagined he would have to hide. That brought him to his current situation. They were planning on going to the Seelie Queen that night and of course Jace was under house arrest with none other than Magnus Bane himself.

Alec wondered if he ever really did love Jace or if he was just playing it safe so he would never have to admit his sexuality or let anyone in. Regardless he was still flowing with excitement of being so close to Magnus. 

He knew that Magnus was feeling upset because he had been comforting Jace. He probably shouldn't have gotten close but Jace was still important to him. And even if he was starting too really like Magnus he couldn't just blast out his relationship in front of his friends. 

“There is no chance I’m going to let you do this, Alec,” Jace said in a dangerous voice. With his determination to avoid Magnus’s eyes and still sneak peeks, knowing full well Magnus was watching his every move Alec had almost forgotten of the discussion Jace and he were having about going to the Seelie Queen. 

“I’ll wrestle you to the ground if I have to.” Much to Alec shock in hearing the stern and serious tone Jace was talking to him with. He would have blushed had it not been for the quick glare of daggers Magnus was shooting at Jace before composing himself to a bored expression. 

Alec couldn't help but think that Jace’s reaction was because Clary would be joining him and Izzy at the Seelie Court. 

All of a sudden Magnus voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “While that does sound tempting,” said Magnus as he flipped his long silk sleeves back, “there is another way.”  


Of what little Alec knew of Magnus he knew this couldn't be headed in a good direction but at the same time whenever Magnus opened his mouth Alec was captivated. Jace stared at Magnus in disbelief, “What other way? This is a directive from the Clave. I can’t just weasel out of it.” 

Alec looked from back and forth between the two and saw Magnus faces go from irritated to mischievous; Jace shouldn't underestimate Magnus, Alec thought. “But I can,” was all Magnus said with a huge grin on his face. 

Clary look confused, Jace was baffled, and all the while Alec knew there had to be a very important and huge catch that would indeed make things interesting. Magnus continued on after looking at each Shadowhunter. 

“Never doubt my abilities, Shadowhunter, for they are epic and memorable in their scope. I specifically enchanted the contract with the Inquisitor so that I could let you go for a short time if I desired, as long as another Nephilim was willing to take your place.” 

For a second there Alec thought he saw Magnus flash him a quick look as he explained the terms of Jace’s temporary freedom. “Where are we going to find another- oh,” Alec said and glanced at Magnus when he realized that glance wasn't his imagination since Magnus had his eyebrows raised as a way of explanation. “You mean me.” Alec finished off quietly thinking of the possibility of being alone with Magnus for the next couple of hours, feeling both giddy with excitement and overloaded with fear. 

Jace began to question Magnus, but Alec could only focus on his thoughts on Magnus and his secret relationship. He wasn't even listening to Jace as he questioned his sudden change in attitude; all he knew was that he answered with weak excuses of how charming Jace was. 

Before he knew what was happening Jace and Clary were walking towards the door with Magnus behind them to lock up. Alec knew there was no going back and now Magnus would have him alone for who knew how many hours.

Magnus shut the door turned around and leaned against the door and looked across at Alec while crossing his arms. 

Alec had thought he had gotten over his comforting moment with Jace because of the even exchange, but clearly he was still a little… Alec smirked realizing the warlock was jealous. Magnus noticing the smirk pealed himself away from the door and walked away towards the kitchen. 

“Hey Magnus, are you okay,” Alec couldn't think of another way to question him knowing full well how stupid the question was when he knew Magnus was upset. First he kept Magnus hidden as if he were worthless just because he was a warlock, then Magnus kept helping him and his friends. And to make matters worse Alec was opening touching Jace when he would never do that with Magnus in public and it could have only been taken as flirting. 

If only Magnus knew the Alec wasn't sure he ever loved Jace, and that he questioned how deep his feelings for Magnus were becoming every day. Magnus was sitting in a chair as Alec walked into the kitchen, he regarded the Shadowhunter as if composing the next set of words he would speak. 

“Are you hungry Alexander? I can order something for us if you are.” Alec looked at Magnus not really expecting Magnus to answer him with that question. Alec only smiled and nodded while food began to appear on the table. Alec at a loss of words, at how amazing Magnus was sat down next to him with a shy look.  


Magnus was silent and only looked at Alec as he filled his plate, that magically appeared, with food. But before he began to eat he grabbed the second plate filling it with food and handing it to Magnus. Magnus with an indifferent expression took the plate from Alec. 

They ate in silence for what felt like an eternity until Magnus cleared his throat causing Alec to look up. “Do you know how tempted I am to tell Jace of how in love you are with him? Do you realize that every time I see you get near him to care or comfort him I just want to tell him!? I just want to shout ‘HE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU, AND HE WILL GIVE NO OTHER MAN THAT ISN’T YOU A CHANCE!!’ But I don’t because of the way I feel about you.” 

Alec who had a pizza slice dangling in the air with his mouth openly stared at Magnus outburst. He knew that Magnus would never tell Jace just as he knew he put up with all the sneaking around, he knew Magnus was more certain about his feelings than Alec would ever be. 

Composing himself and placing the pizza slice down Alec stood up. He walked to Magnus and squatted looking up at his very own sparkly warlock. “You know Magnus I don’t do these things on purpose. I do love Jace he is my parabati he is my brother. And I know I lo.. I really like you okay. I am not trying to hurt you and I appreciate everything you are doing for me and my friends. You have been so kind to us. But I am not ready for all of this. There are consequences I might have to deal with if my parents or the Clave don’t agree with my preference. Magnus you are important, but if this isn't what you can accept from me at the moment maybe we should end it before we get more hurt. You can contact the Clave and find a new place for Jace to go into custody.” 

Alec looked at Magnus trying to figure out if he would really break off this relationship that Alec hoped would blossom into something beautiful one day. Magnus turned to look at him and touched his cheeks before bringing his mouth down to kiss Alec. Alec knew this was good and was happy the Magnus wasn't giving up on them.  


After they finished eating Alec watched as Magnus lazily sat and washed the dishes with magic. He turned and looked at Alec with a small smile of curiosity and asked “What would you like to do now? I wasn't joking when I said I had all the seasons of Gilligan’s Island.” 

Alec only snorted remembering the last time he sat next to Magnus on the couch watching another Mundane show he hadn't really enjoyed.  
He also thought of the night he had came to Magnus house because he couldn't stop thinking about him. He remembered walking in and just hugging Magnus. Magnus trying not to overwhelm him had told him he had the perfect mundane show he would like. 

It was about two brothers who would go around on hunting jobs and kill demons and things. It made him think of himself and his fellow Shadowhunter. After watching a couple episodes he looked at Magnus and asked him how he knew he would like this show. 

Magnus only smiled while placing his hand on top of Alec’s and mindlessly drawing circles with his fingers answered, “I came across it and began to watch it. About 20 minutes in I realized why I liked it so much. It was about two brave men who went around trying to rid the world of all the evil, and saving those who sometimes didn't even know they existed,” Magnus stopped talking as if rethinking what he wanted to say.

“It was because I realized that even when you aren't here with me, or even when we don’t talk or just the reason that I don’t know if you’ll ever be ready for us, you’ll still be here with me. Because as you can see you are braver than these fictional characters you are the one who helps the world, you just… Alec you are just wonderful and I knew you’d like it because it made me think of you.” 

Remembering these thoughts Alec looked at Magnus and knew that here in front of him was the most wonderful and amazing man he had ever met.  
“Why don’t we watch or do something new?” Magnus smiled “So no Supernatural for us tonight since I have you all to myself for who knows how long.” Alec watched as Magnus plopped in a movie by just moving his fingers. 

It turned out to be a cheesy movie about a girl who everyone thought was having sex with the whole school. There was even a gay guy she helped out, but it was sad to know that if even in a movie they didn't accept him how would Alec be accepted by the Clave. Alec knew he shouldn't be thinking about the Clave, he should be enjoying his time with Magnus. 

Glancing at Magnus he noticed that he had been looking at him with a look of adoration in his eyes. Alec without thinking scooted over next to Magnus “Why don’t we… um… like, well you know.” Alec blushed a little at the look Magnus gave him but only chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Alec. 

After a couple of minutes of sitting down and cuddling Alec began to lay down with Magnus behind him hugging him even tighter. As the movie continued to go Alec turned so his face was on Magnus chest just breathing in the scent of him. 

Magnus curled in just a little more squeezing the breath out of Alec not that he cared. Alec glazed up his eyes meeting with Magnus cat like eyes, the eyes he always saw when he closed his eyes. 

Magnus broke the silence first still looking at Alec, ‘Why hadn't you stopped by these last couple of days. I know Jace was here, but couldn't you have used that as an excuse to see me. Pretend you came for me when really it was for him.” Alec almost didn't hear the last part as Magnus almost whispered it. 

Alec knew in that moment that there would be no going back. That one day he would truly love Magnus Bane. That one day Jace, his parents, the Clave and every other Shadowhunter and Downworlders would know of his relationship with Magnus. 

But in that moment Alec just stretched up a little and began to kiss the lips he hadn't felt in some days. He kissed Magnus as if he lived deprived of it, at first Magnus stayed still as if not to scare Alec away but then he kissed back with a hunger. A hunger Alec knew well. A hunger that he felt when he couldn't see his warlock, because yes Magnus was HIS.  
Magnus broke the kiss a part first and smiled at Alec. “Why don’t we go to bed?” Alec froze for a second thinking Magnus was asking him to have sex with him. But he continued on “No funny business I swear, but I would like to fall asleep with you in my arms and hopefully wake up and see you first.” 

Alec knew he was blushing and he couldn't even speak so he just nodded yes and followed Magnus to his room. Magnus gave Alec some pajamas and then snapped himself some. Magnus climbed into bed watching Alec as he walked to the other side and got on. Immediately Magnus encircled his body around Alec kissing his forehead and then his lips. That was the last thing Alec felt as he realized how tired he actually was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!:)


End file.
